


Room and Board

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Just let everyone pamper keith please he deserves it, Space Mall, shopping trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: The blades realize that Keith owns far too little belongings. They aim to fix that.





	Room and Board

Nobody noticed at first, really.

Keith would wear the same black pants and the same black shirt every day, washing it when he was in his Blade uniform. His room was bare, nothing more than the basics. A bed, a closet that only had one outfit in it at the most, and an empty desk.

In comparison, the four blades that had become Keith's family, Kolivan, Ulaz, Thace, and Antok, all had their room decorated. The nest in the middle of the room was draped with so many fabrics and pillows that Keith didn't know where to begin with naming all of the fabrics. Their desks were scattered with work and things that reminded them of their homes. Their closet held a minimum of six outfits each. It was homely, comforting.

Keith didn't have that. He wanted to have that, though.

-

Kolivan was the first to notice.

He walked into Keith's room without warning one day, with the intention of getting him for early morning training exercises, and paused in what he could only assume was shock.

He had expected Keith's room to be more homely. Some pictures at the very least. But there was nothing. Just the standard blade bedsheets and his two outfits. The thought of only having two outfits disgusted the leader of the blades.

He didn't want to bring it up, not wanting to possibky offend or embarrass the kit. After all, he knew that he didn't have a lot on Earth from what he's told them, maybe he just didn't feel a need to bring anything.

-

Ulaz was the next to notice.

He had found out that Keith's eating habits were far from ideal, even for human standards. So, he had taken it upon himself to bring a plate of food to Keith whenever he missed a meal, no matter how often Keith saod he didn't have to do so. He wanted to. Keith needed a bit more nutrition if he was going to access his full potention as a part Galra.

The first time he walked in, he had nearly dropped the plate in his surprise. He was so used to walking into a room and seeing memories of home, a mess, maybe, but something comforting and familiar. This just felt like one of the prison cells on a Galra ship.

"We need to fix this." He'd said, thoroughly confusing Keith.

Keith had assumed he meant his eating habits, and answered with a simple, "If you think so."

-

Antok had never felt so personally offended by someone else's problem in his entire life when he found out. 

He had started to check on Keith late at night. Just a simple little tap on his door and a reminder to get some sleel. Keith had expressed his enjoyment of the simple action, and it didn't take a lot of energy, so Antok kept up with it.

This night, however, Keith had asked him if he had time to talk. Of course he did, how could he ignore a kit who wanted company?

So, he had walked in.

The first thing he registered was the bedsheets. They were the plain, thin purple ones that were standard. Most of the blades replaced them with bedding picked up from a space mall.

Keith had been here, what, three months? They had stopped at a space mall four times in that period, and Keith hadn't once gotten off to get something or requested someone to get something. Why?

He didn't know, but he did know that thise sheets were hardly better than a shirt in the snow sometimes. 

He went to a nearby closet and grabbed a thick heated blanket, coming back and draping it around the kit. There, now he was warm.

-

Thace was the last to find out. Maybe that was a good thing, given how strongly he had reacted.

He had simply wanted to invite Keith to sleep in their nest, he was looking a little lonely. However, he let out a noise of distress when he saw the bareness of Keith's room. 

"Why is so empty?" He asked.

"What's empty?" Keith asked, confused. And a bit concerned, Thace looked really worried.

"Your room! There's nothing here to remind you of Earth or the paladins." Thace said. Keith shrugged.

"I didn't have a lot back on Earth besides a small shack in the middle of the desert. I didn't bring anything. And I just... never had time to decorate." Keith said.

"Then you should come to the space mall we are stopping at in three quintents. We need supplies, and you can get and decor!" Thace said.

"Why do I need to?" Keith asked.

"Well, you don't need to, ultimately its your decision. But your room shouldn't look so bare." Thace responded.

-

They stopped at the space mall three quintents later, just as Thace had promised. Honestly, Keith was kind of excited. Maybe he could finally call his room his own if he decorated it. 

He stayed close to any of the four blades he was close to, a bit hesitant to go off on his own. What if he got lost and they left without him?

-

Thace had led him to a decor shop.

Keith found plenty and cute little things that resembled pets and animals from different planets that he could put on his shelves. He had found a lamp that adjusted to the user's wants. 

He found several of the softest pillows he had ever felt. He bought one in each of the voltron colors, and a few in the signature Galra purple.

-

Kolivan had taken him into a fabric store. Keoth had found the choice a bit odd, but immediately banished the train of thought when his eyes landed on the selection if blankets. There were some in all different thicknesses, some that adjusted to the user's body temperature, throw blankets, comforters, and duvets.

Keith had bought several of each. He was sure he couldn't fit all of them onto his bed.

-

Ulaz had taken him into a hobby store.

He claimed that he was important for him to get into a hobby. It was destressing and calming to the mind. It would distract fron the war.

Keith picked out a few books to read, a gardening starter kit, and a rubix cube. Or, what looked like a rubix cube.

-

Antok had taken him into a clothing store, of all things.

"Why clothes?" Keith asked, a bit confused.

"You need more than two outfits, kit. Something soft to sleep in, formal wear, relaxation wear. Training clothes. I could go on all day." Antok had answered.

Keith could understand that.

He walked around until he found a section that looked like it would hold clothes that fit him. And they did.

He picked out two sets of soft pajamas, a set of workiut clothes, and a set of formal wear.

-

When they got back, Keith was sure he couldn't be happier than he was as he unpacked all of his new things. Not only did he have the best space family of humans and galra alike, they were also willing ti take him shopping to make him feel more at home.

And he did. The way everything was haohazardly put away gave the room a lived in feel. It gave Keith a sense of warmth to know that this was his room, now. It was officially his.

He had never slept better in his life as he laid on bed, covered in too many blankets to count and resting his head on cloud-soft pillows.

Not only that, but he finally felt like he belonged somewhere.


End file.
